For years, golf club manufacturers have placed limited information on the golf club head relating to golf club specifications. For example, most golf clubs generally indicate the loft of the club face or the size of the head. Due to advancements in technology, additional performance characteristics have become important to the golfer when purchasing or using golf clubs. However, due to the limited space on the club head, indicia corresponding to such additional performance characteristics could not be conveniently displayed for the golfer's reference.
To remedy this shortcoming, manufacturers began using encoded information, such as small colored dots, to embody particular performance characteristics. Such encoded information is explained in a manual or instruction book supplied with the club head. While this approach allows manufacturers to provide the user with detailed information about their golf club, several problems are associated therewith.
For example, golf clubs having adjustable features generally display specific encoded information, symbolized, e.g., by colored dots, that indicates particular performance characteristics associated with a club's given configuration. To decode this information, the user must consult the manual or instruction book provided with the club. If the manual or instruction book is lost or damaged or is unavailable at the golf course, the golfer could lose confidence in the club, ultimately affecting the quality of his or her game.